


Did He Hurt You Too?

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam needs to talk to Dean about something. They both reveal a family secret.*Trigger Warning!* PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 39





	Did He Hurt You Too?

Dean was laying in the bed that he always slept in when they were at Bobby's. He looked over and saw Sam laying there looking at him nervously. He knew something was bugging his baby brother.

“Dee, can we talk?” He asked softly.

“Sure.”

He moved over a little so Sam could get into the bed with him. He watched his brother think about what he was going to say. Sam nervously played with the hem of his shirt, as he thought about how to asked Dean his question. 

*****

“Did dad.” He started to say but stopped.

“Did dad what?”

“Did dad hurt you too?” Sam whispered.

Dean looked at his brother wide-eyed. Did Sam know what John had done to him? How did he found out about it? Then he realized that Sam had said too.

“What did he do to you?” He asked in a whisper.

“He raped me.” Sam choked out.

He pulled his baby brother close and held him tightly. “Oh, Sammy. I'm so sorry.” He took a deep breath. “He use to rape me too.” Dean whispered to his brother. “He told me that if I didn't let him, he would hurt you.”

“Oh, gods.” Sam honestly thought he was going to throw up hearing this. “He told me the same thing.”

******

“Is that why you left?”

He nodded his head yes. He looked at Dean with tears rolling down his cheeks. “There's more. I was pregnant.”

He rubbed up and down his brother's back gently. “Did you have the baby?”

“I was only five weeks along, so I was able to have an abortion before college started. I felt guilty for a while because it was part of me also. Then I realized that I wasn't ready for a baby and I knew I wouldn't have been able to love it properly.”

*****

“Sammy, I'm so sorry.” He choked down the tears.

“I know, Dee. It isn't your fault.”

Dean let the tears falling freely. “Yes, it is. I should have seen the signs. I should have been able to keep you safe.”

Sam buried himself into his big brother's shoulder and held onto him tighter. “He knew that we wouldn't tell to keep each other safe.”

“We'll get through this together, I promise. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again.”

“I know and I won't let anyone hurt you again either.”

Sam and Dean laid holding each, as they cried together. The older Winchester brother could tell that Sam finally fell asleep. He kissed the top of his baby brother's head before falling asleep himself.


End file.
